The present invention relates to dispensing devices in general, and more particularly to improvements in a battery dispenser for storing and dispensing a plurality of small, miniature button cell batteries, e.g., hearing-aid batteries, having terminal surfaces on opposite ends thereof wherein means are provided for checking the voltage of the individual batteries without removing them from the dispenser. In certain conventional battery dispensers of this type, one wall of the dispenser has been formed with a series of openings through which one probe of a voltmeter may be inserted to contact the terminal surface on one end of each battery for checking the voltage of the same. Contact with the other terminal surface on the opposite end of each battery has been made through the provision of a separate conductive member. Conveniently this conductive member has been provided in the form of a conductive metal surface applied to one side of a hanger or display card. Part of the hanger or display card is mounted inside the dispenser with the conductive metal surface placed in contact with the other terminal surfaces on the opposite ends of the batteries. Accordingly, the user when checking the voltage of the individual batteries simply places the other meter probe in contact with the conductive metal surface to complete the test circuit. However, such an arrangement possesses certain inherent disadvantages, for example, if the hanger or display card is torn off by the user for convenience in carrying the dispenser, there is no way to later check the voltage of individual batteries other than by removing all of the batteries from the dispenser.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive battery dispenser of the character described wherein means are provided for checking the voltage of the individual batteries with or without the cardboard hanger or display card intact.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a battery dispenser wherein improved means are provided for individually dispensing one battery at a time from the dispenser.